Furia divina: Lluvia de fuego
by scourgeofgod888
Summary: Blackfire... no todos nacemos siendo lo que somos...


Furia Divina: lluvia de fuego

Los monstruos no nacen, se hacen…

Mundo de los humanos: año 1038 A.c

-mama…- un pequeño poni de tierra estaba corriendo en círculos, estaba sonriendo, nada le gustaba más que reír, inocencia pura que ni siquiera llegase a pensar los horrores de este mundo.

-ya voy Black, vamos a colectar frutas para la comida- dijo una melodiosa voz desde la pequeña casa en la que el pequeño niño vivía, el y su madre son de los ponis que no fueron hacia Equestria

El pequeño Blackfire sin cutie mark, pelaje blanco y crin y cola gris, su nombre fue puesto por el padre del pequeño, su padre… era una de las muchas cosas que hacia al pequeño potrillo especial… El niño vivía muy alejado de la civilización junto con su madre, su padre por alguna razón quería que ellos no estuvieran cerca de los humanos, los llevo a un lugar donde no tendrían problemas con ellos, no sin antes asegurarse de que estos estuvieran a salvo, los amaba más que a cualquier cosa en su vida.

El niño corría por todas partes mientras su madre, la mujer de corazón más puro que el oro, con un alma de cristal recogía las frutas para que ella y su hijo pudieran comer, Blackfire, como su madre, solamente veía lo bueno de las personas, aunque su madre sea la única persona que ha visto desde que era muy pequeño, no recordaba como era su padre, solamente sabía que el no podía estar para siempre con ellos, su padre tenía muchas cosas que hacer para estar con ellos, su padre tuvo que irse, solamente se aseguró que ellos estarían fuera de peligro para siempre… o al menos eso pensó…

Mundo humano: lugar desconocido

El escenario era un templo, había muchas máquinas de tortura, algunas todavía con los cuerpos de sus anteriores víctimas, todo era muy avanzado como para estar en esa época, había un hombre muy alto de pelo castaño, sus ojos no tenían emoción alguna, veía a sus lacayos que tenían prisionero a un hombre que temblaba de terror al ver al hombre vestido como un hereje.

-por favor… no- decía llorando el pobre hombre con la poca energía que le quedaba

El hombre no hizo caso alguno a las suplicas de su víctima, lo agarró del cuello con una mano y lo alzo con algo de dificultad, acto seguido saco una botella con una pócima, al hombre le empezó a salir de la boca una especie de humo verde, este se metió en la botella y se mezcló con su contenido, el cuerpo de la víctima empezó a arder en fuego verde, el asesino líder soltó al hombre que al tocar suelo se convirtió en una pila de cenizas.

Uno de sus soldados empezó a hablar –señor Cross, la poción esta lista-

Cross respondió –no, los ingredientes son la sangre de un dios y 1000 almas puras, falta una…-

Mientras tanto el pequeño Blackfire observaba como una mariposa salía del capullo, una vez que esta salió y salió volando el empezó a perseguirla por el campo de flores, cuando ve a su madre, con pelaje blanco como la nieve, crin y cola dorados y cutie mark de corazón de oro, todo en su vida era perfecto, hasta ese…..ese…..día…..el día que se quebró su alma.

El día empezó normalmente… luego llegaron esos asesinos…

El escenario no era el mismo paraíso, el que parecía ser el líder tenia al pequeño del cuello, su madre gritaba desesperadamente, lo próximo que se ve es a Goldheart cambiando su vida por la del niño, el hombre acepta al ver que el niño tiene oscuridad en su alma, ella es asesinada brutalmente y luego su alma fue absorbida, si un alma es absorbida, no llega al descanso eterno.

Blackfire está tirado en el piso, está sangrando, lo hirieron, pero lo que más le duele es el pecho, nunca en su vida podrá cerrar los ojos sin ver toda la escena, como de un segundo a otro vio arder a la mujer que lo cuido, que lo quiso, que sabía que era, que sabía que en cualquier momento podía lastimarla, su madre, esos segundos, esos segundos que fueron más largos para el que tres mil largos años de vida, no hay tesoro más valioso o grande que el amor de una madre, ni peor perdida, ni dolor más duradero que ver ese amor arder en llamas.

-maten al niño- dijo Cross fríamente viendo la montaña de cenizas, la montaña de cenizas que segundos antes fue la mujer del corazón más puro que haya habido por mucho tiempo, los hombres fueron a acabar con el único testigo aparte de los dioses que hubo de su terrible crimen, el niño no escuchaba nada, nisiquiera escuchaba sus propios latidos, en esos segundos, una fría garra le arranco el corazón, y lo rompió pedazo por pedazo frente a el, luego oscuridad, solo veía oscuridad…

-¡!QUE DEMONIOS¡- es lo único que llega a decir uno de los asesinos antes de ser completamente carbonizado por un aura negra como las pesadillas, la explosión solamente se llevó a cinco de los casi veinte asesinos que venían con el líder, los cinco fueron… afortunados, uno a uno fueron masacrado por los nuevos tentáculos del niño, gritos, suplicas de piedad, miembros y pedazos de carne con sangre.

Solo quedaba uno, solamente sobrevivió uno, veía al niño, sus ojos eran rojos como el Tártaro, sus colmillos eran puñales que se torcían en una desfigurada y psicópata sonrisa, el niño que antes solamente sonreía, sonreía cuando sufría, sonreía cuando estaba feliz, sonreía cuando estaba triste, sonreía cuando las cosas no salían como él quisiera que pasaran, y en unos segundos, en esos segundos sonreía de forma psicópata, sonreía ahora como un cascaron vacío.

El hombre lo veía a los ojos, esos ojos, si miras a esos ojos… empezaras a creer en el demonio, en ese momento un brazo que emanaba un aura verde se hundió en su espalda, salió de su pecho con un órgano todavía latente, y lo aplastaba. El hombre cae chorreando sangre por todo el piso.

Cross tenía su mano derecha completamente sangrante, en la mano izquierda una botella vacía, y un aura verde esmeralda rodeando su cuerpo.

-Debí imaginarlo, hijo de Blackskull…- y empezó una pelea que destruyo ese paraíso que vio toda la masacre, ese paraíso que vio nacer al hijo del dios de la oscuridad, y ese paraíso que vio la muerte de Goldheart.

FURIA DE DARK dijo el potro con una voz que no era para nada de un potrillo, nisiquiera de un dragón, de la tierra salió un puño de energía oscura que Cross partió a la mitad con una patada como si de un pedazo de cristal se tratara

FLAMAS DEL TARTARO dijo el potrillo, y el jardín del edén en el que estaban ardió en fuego negro, pero Cross creo una explosión de energía verde que termino derrotando el fuego infernal.

VENGANZA DE CAOS grito el demonio y de sus manos salieron unas cuchillas de energía oscura con las que empezó a atacar al asesino de su madre, luego de un rato de que este evadiera hábilmente cada uno de los cuchillazos que este daba con furia asesina y malvada, afín logro causarle dos profundas heridas en la frente.

-¡MOCOSO ASQUEROSO!- grito furioso el asesino, luego le dio una poderosa patada que lo lanzo viarios metros hasta que impacto con el bosque donde termino derribando varios árboles.

Cuando volvió en sí, recordó todo lo que paso, pero la sangre en sus cascos, la escena en la que despertó, confirmaron sus terrores, no lloro, se hizo una promesa, desde ese momento no volvería a llorar, ni a sentir emoción alguna.

Solo los dioses supieron cuánto tiempo camino, el dolor lo había cambiado, física, pero sobretodo psicológicamente, camino y siguió caminando, hasta que llego a una aldea, al parecer estaban siendo asaltados por unos bandidos, todos los hombres, las mujeres y los niños siendo amenazados por los sanguinarios metales el era un poni, así que cuando dijo que deberían dejar en paz a esas personas, cuál fue su emoción, si no de sorpresa.

-miren, la mula quiere decirnos que lo que hacemos está mal- dijo el que parecía ser el líder imitando la voz de un niño pequeño.

Luego de un momento dos hombres empezaron a patearlo, y cuando callo, empezaron a patearlo en el suelo, realmente no le importaba ya lo que le pasara, pero, realmente era el no poder hacer algo para protegerse, le daba rabia ser débil, sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos.

Derrepente se encontró a sí mismo en un espacio completamente negro –¡hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?- su respuesta fue una risa, luego del centro del lugar empezó a salir fuego negro, este empezó a tomar forma de poni, la figura era el mismo, o una forma más demoniaca de el mismo.

-Somos tú, tu eres nosotros – dijo al momento de que sacaba un sable que tenia en la punta una cabeza humana con una mueca de terror completo.

-¡Yo no soy como tú, yo no soy un asesino!... YO NO MATO PERSONAS INOCENTES- grito desesperado el potrillo

El demonio empezó a reír –tú los llamas gente inocente… yo los llamo regalitos llenos de sangre- dijo al momento en que su risa se volvió más fuerte, y más maniática.

-y tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que piensas…-

Blackfire volvió en si, lo que vio le helo la sangre… para siempre, una niña llorando, su madre abrazándola, y toda la aldea en llamas negras, los cadáveres de los bandidos horriblemente mutilados… pero eso era lo de menos. La aldea estaba casi completamente teñida de rojo sangre, pedazos de cadáveres por todos lados, Blackfire salió galopando, de ahí a todo lo que daba, prometió no llorar… pero no evito soltar una lágrima y varios sollozos.

Luego de un tiempo de seguir caminando encontró una banda de asesinos. Estos solo les basto verlo para atacarlo, ya nada le importaba. Desde que vio a su madre morir tenia oscurecida el alma, sus cascos estaban manchados de sangre inocente, aunque ya no podía morir, solamente quería saber si podía sufrir mas…. Cuando… escucho sonidos de huesos romperse.

Abrió los ojos y encontró a sus atacantes en el piso, muertos, pero no había sido el, el piso estaba completamente limpio, no sangre, nada, volteo a ver y encontró a otro poni de larga túnica azul con cascabeles. Pelaje gris y crin, cola y una gran barba blancos, atrás de el cinco ponis, tres de ellos eran alicornios o angeles, otro tenia ojos verdes emanando magia negra con tentáculos en su espalda, y el ultimo estaba flotando, tenía cabeza de poni, y todo su cuerpo parecía un rompecabezas de animales, los niños lo veían temerosos, pero el poni anciano lo veía como si nada.

-hola, te llamas Blackfire ¿verdad?-

El poni solo asintió, -quien es usted-

-soy Starswill, vine porque tú, como ellos eres "especial"-

BF –no soy especial, soy un monstruo-

-No eres un monstruo, solo eres algo "hiperactivo", tienes un talento que podría cambiar el mundo, ven conmigo, solo así sabrás como usarlo.

El pequeño solo asintió, e hizo lo que no había hecho por mucho tiempo, sonrió.

Ser diferente no te hace un monstruo, eso lo decides tu….


End file.
